


Als Pille es wegen Schlafmangels erfuhr

by junosbox



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones knows, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sleep Deprivation, or at least he does now
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox
Summary: Pille warf Jim einen stechenden Blick über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse zu.





	Als Pille es wegen Schlafmangels erfuhr

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That one time Bones found out because of sleep deprivation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883435) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



Pille warf Jim einen stechenden Blick über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse zu.

„Die Hälfte der Besatzung fällt wegen Magen-Darm aus, der Rest ist völlig fertig von zahllosen Überstunden, und du sagst ihnen dass sie härter arbeiten sollen!“

„Ich habe nicht 'härter' gesagt, sondern 'effizienter'.“, stellte Jim klar. Er rieb seine Schläfen.

„Das Spitzohr färbt auf dich ab.“, meinte Pille, „Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?“

„Letzte Nacht.“, sagte Jim, den letzten Tropfen Kaffee seiner Tasse ausschlürfend, woraufhin er den Bootsmann mit einer Bewegung anwies, ihm nachzuschenken.

„Ich meine kein lächerliches Nickerchen.“, sagte Pille, „Wie viele Stunden hast du geschlafen?“ 

„Kann mich nicht erinnern,“, sagte Jim gähnend, „wir sind so gegen Mitternacht in's Bett.“

Pille zog seine Augenbrauen leicht hoch. „Wir?“

Der Bootsmann präsentierte ihm eine frische Tasse Kaffee und Jim nahm sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln entgegen. „Danke, Bootsmann.“, sagte er. „Das wär' erstmal alles. Ruhen Sie sich aus während Sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen.“

„Ja, Captain.“, sagte sie und verließ die beiden.

Gegenüber von ihm verschränkte Pille die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Willst du mich raten lassen?“

„Ich habe mich versprochen.“, sagte Jim, „Was ich sagen wollte war...“

„Du leidest unter Schlafmangel.“, unterbrach Pille, „Ich bezweifle dass du dich versprochen hast. Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten sind eine häufige Nebenwirkung.“

„Pille,“, sagte Jim und runzelte die Stirn, „Ich möchte das gerade nicht mit dir besprechen.“

"Genauso wie Überempfindlichkeit."

„Mein Privatleben ist meine Sache.“, schnauzte ihn Jim an, „Meinen Chefarzt geht das nichts an.“

Pille hob beide Hände in einer beschwichtigenden Geste, sein Gesicht blieb jedoch ungerührt.

„Vielleicht sollte ich deinen Ersten Offizier verhören.“, sagte er und Jim riss seinen Kopf hoch, den Blick seines Gegenübers treffend.

„Wie hast du...“, fing er an und drückte seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen.  
„Ich vertraue darauf, dass du das für dich behältst.“

„Was für mich zu—“  
Pille machte große Augen und nickte unbewusst als die Bedeutung von Jims Worten langsam klar wurde. Er hatte es nicht erraten. Verdammt, noch nicht einmal vermutet. Spock war stoisch und Jim jagte jedem Rock hinterher, auch wenn Pille zugeben musste, dass Jim ihnen auch nur hinterherjagte. Er konnte sich nicht an Jims letzte richtige Beziehung erinnern außer mit seiner Enterprise, auch wenn er und Spock mehrmals die Woche zusammen Schach spielten.  
Sie waren immer zusammen. Pille hatte nie einen Schnelleren gesehen, wenn es darum ging, dass jemand verletzt auf der Krankenstation lag, so wie Jim es tat wenn Spock außer Gefecht war.  
Ich kann verdammt sein, dachte er sich. Es war die ganze Zeit direkt vor seinen Augen gewesen.

Jim beobachtete ihn bedacht, eine feine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, Kaffeebecher fest im Griff.

„Natürlich, Jim.“, sagte Pille und die Spannung fiel sichtlich vom Captain ab. „Ich werde kein Wörtchen von mir geben.“

Als Spock mit seinem eigenen Frühstückstablet aufkreuzte, setzte er sich neben Jim und Jim schob seine Hand nur so viel näher zu Spocks auf dem Tisch. Es war wie jeden Morgen. Dennoch, an diesem Morgen hielt Pille sie mit seinen eigenen müdetrüben Augen fest im Blick, sah dabei zu als Spock Jim dazu zu bewegen versuchte, mehr als ein Stück Toast zu essen, ein Stück Apfel, sich noch einmal auf's Ohr zu legen vor der Alphaschicht, und bemerkte dass er angefangen hatte zu lächeln.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ich habe nicht alles wörtlich übersetzt, da es sonst einen unschönen Klang gehabt hätte, es diesen Begriff nicht in der deutschen Sprache gibt, oder in der deutschen Version von Star Trek: TOS (Raumschiff Enterprise) ein anderes Wort/ein anderer Begriff verwendet wird.  
> z.B.  
> yeoman -> Bootsmann  
> Bones -> Pille  
> CMO -> Chefarzt


End file.
